Las reglas de Gru
by arsazu1985
Summary: Gru ya había pasado por esta situación antes, pero ahora la prueba más difícil iniciaba ahora. Uno creería que salir con alguna de las hijas de Gru sería algo imposible, pero sólo es cuestión de obedecer estas simples reglas hechas por él, nada del otro mundo.


_Hola a todos de nuevo; después de un buen tiempo ausente, volví con una idea para escribir este fanfic que aunque está algo corto, espero sea de su agrado._

Fanfic: Las reglas de Gru:

Agnes: Papi, papi ¿dónde estás?

La "pequeña Agnes" estaba bajando las escaleras dispuesta a encontrar a Gru; por fin lo encontró leyendo el periódico en la cocina.

Agnes: Hola papi, qué bueno que te encuentro

Gru bajó el periódico para ver a su gatita más joven; de hecho, Agnes ya no era tan pequeña como Gru había deseado que se quedara hace años. Habían pasado ya 7 años desde que Gru se unió al bando de los buenos y ahora trabajaba como espía para la LAV, pero en estos momentos se encontraba de vacaciones.

Mientras que la tierna Agnes ahora era una bella jovencita, ahorra llevaba su cabello lacio todo suelto pero seguía usando el mismo atuendo de siempre; ambos estaban solos en casa ya que Lucy se había llevado a Edith a la base de la LAV para que iniciara su preparación como espía en la agencia, mientras que Margo ya estaba cursando sus estudios universitarios dentro de la LAV para empezar a ayudar a sus padres con el trabajo.

Mientras que, tanto el Dr. Nefario como los Minions también siguieron los pasos de Gru y ahora colaboraban en los laboratorios de la LAV.

Agnes: Cielos papi, ¿por qué estás aquí tan solo? ¿No quieres mejor venir conmigo a la sala a ver una película?

Gru sonrió ante el comentario de Agnes y se levantó, tomó su mano y se dirigieron a la sala pero en el camino Agnes dijo:

Agnes: ¡Vaya, papi! Había olvidado lo tan alto y fuerte que eres, veo que los años no te afectan en nada.

Entonces Gru se detuvo y miró de forma sospechosa a su hija.

Gru: ¿Cuánto cuesta?

Agnes se sorprendió un poco por el comentario

Agnes: ¿Qué cosa papi?

Gru: Lo que quieres comprar ¿qué es y cuánto cuesta?

Agnes: ¡Vamos papi! ¿No puedo decirte un cumplido sin que sospeches algo?

Gru: Perdóname hija, pero aunque sé lo tanto que me quieres, también tengo un sexto sentido cuando alguien viene a pedirme algo; créeme, hasta tu mamá me ha hecho lo mismo.

Agnes: (suspiro) No se te puede engañar tan fácilmente ¿verdad?

Gru: Bueno, antes de que ustedes llegaran a mi vida, muchas personas intentaron tomarme el pelo incontables veces pero fallaron.

Agnes se rio por ese comentario, Gru no entendió al principio pero después recordó su notable calvicie y su comentario.

Gru: Tú sabes lo que quise decir, no es necesario que te burles.

Agnes paró de reír y dijo

Agnes: Perdón papi, pero ya en serio, tienes razón; iba a pedirte algo pero no específicamente dinero.

Ahora el sorprendido fue Gru; _¿entonces qué será? _, pensó.

Agnes: De hecho… iba a pedirte que… me dieras permiso para ir a una fiesta esta noche.

Gru tragó saliva al escuchar esto

Gru: Entiendo…

Como Agnes no vio reacción de su padre, siguió hablando.

Agnes: Va a ser en un pequeño salón de fiestas, está cerca de aquí; como a unos 15 o 20 minutos en auto y sólo estarán los compañeros de mi clase. ¿Entonces… puedo ir?

Entonces Gru volvió a la realidad y dijo casi en grito

Gru: NO

Agnes ya sabía que su padre se negaría pero estaba preparada para ello

Agnes: Sabía que dirías eso, pero por si no sabías, mami ya me dio su permiso; además ella sabía que tú te negarías.

Gru se sorprendió por esto.

Gru: ¡Vaya! Como siempre, soy el último en enterarme de estas cosas.

Agnes: ¿y qué esperabas papi? Desde que Margo salía con Antonio ha sido la misma historia.

Gru: Tienes suerte que tu hermana no esté aquí, ya sabes cómo odia que lo mencionen en su presencia.

Pero Agnes tenía razón; Gru siempre reaccionaba como si su peor enemigo fuera a visitarlo a su casa. Pero en estos años, Gru de quien más se preocupaba cuando llegara este momento, era por Agnes; y es que, en el caso de Margo, después de su mala experiencia con Antonio, ella se dedicó de lleno a sus estudios y no fue sino hasta hace unos cuantos meses atrás en donde ella conoció a un joven candidato para la LAV, con el transcurso de los días, Gru cedió porque dicho joven le demostró que era alguien confiable en su opinión y hasta ahora la relación de ella va muy bien.

Mientras que con Edith, la verdad al final Gru vio que no tenía motivos para preocuparse tanto por ella; y es que, en primera, Edith no demostró ningún interés por los chicos sino hasta hace un par de años atrás cuando conoció a un chico en sus clases de karate. Aunque el muchacho era muy talentoso con las artes marciales como Edith, a la larga ella probó que sería la que mandaría en la relación; en pocas palabras, aunque Edith era adoptada, podía decirse sin dudar que "heredó" el carácter dominante de su padre.

Pero en el caso de Agnes, tenía miedo que cualquier muchacho que se fijara en ella pudiera aprovecharse de ella de cualquier forma debido a su actitud tan noble y gentil con todo el mundo, todos quienes la conocían sólo se referían a ella con simpatía y halago.

Después de un pequeño pero incómodo momento de silencio, Gru dijo:

Gru: Entonces, ¿vendrán por ti o quieres que te lleve?

Agnes no podía creer lo que escuchó

Agnes: Espera…. ¿estás diciendo que…

Gru: Sí, puedes ir; pero sólo porque tu mamá ya te dejó

Agnes se lanzó a abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos

Agnes: ¡Gracias papi, eres el mejor del mundo!

Gru: Ya lo sé, ya lo sé; entonces ¿te llevo o pasarán por ti?

Agnes: Un compañero pasará por mí; se llama David, vendrá en un taxi.

Gru: De acuerdo, te dejo ir pero con una condición; quiero que ya estés aquí de vuelta antes de la media noche, lo digo en serio señorita. Si veo en mi reloj que no llegas apenas pase un minuto de eso, no me importará si le pido a Pietraserón todos sus agentes disponibles, iré por ti sea como sea. ¿Entendido?

Agnes: Sí papi, entendido.

Gru: Bueno, entonces ve a prepararte antes de que me arrepienta.

Agnes volvió a besarlo y abrazarlo como agradecimiento y subió para bañarse y cambiarse.

En cuanto Agnes se fue, Gru se dispuso a discutir el asunto con Lucy, sacó su celular y le marcó; conforme la plática del tema seguía, Lucy notaba que Gru aún estaba en desacuerdo con la idea de que su "gatita" más pequeña saliera en la noche con un chico. Al final, para calmar a su esposo, Lucy le dio una sugerencia que Gru aceptó gustoso y entonces colgó.

Entonces, Gru sacó papel y lápiz y comenzó a escribir algo con cierta rapidez, en caso de que la cita de su hija llegara pronto. Apenas, poco después de haber terminado, el timbre sonó.

Agnes gritó desde su habitación.

Agnes: Papi, si es David, dile que me espere unos minutos por favor.

Gru: Claro hija, no te preocupes.

Entonces Gru fue a recibir al acompañante de su hija, temiendo ver a otro "Antonio" al abrir la puerta, pero cuando vio al chico, se sorprendió un poco; el chico iba muy bien vestido, elegante y acicalado, bien peinado y usaba un buen perfume; pero Gru no dejaría engañarse por la apariencia tan fácilmente; incluso, si hasta un príncipe europeo pasara a pedir la mano de alguna de sus hijas, también dudaría de ellos.

David: Buenas noches, usted debe ser el señor Gru, mucho gusto

El joven le extendió la mano y Gru aceptó el saludo.

Gru: Tú debes ser David, Agnes no tarda en bajar, dile al taxista que espere unos minutos mientras llega.

David entonces pidió al taxista que esperara mientras Gru llevaba en un bolsillo el papel donde había escrito algo.

Gru: Por favor pasa, hace algo de frío afuera

David: Muchas gracias señor Gru.

El chico entró mientras esperaba a Agnes

Gru: Bueno David, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

David: Claro señor

Gru: ¿te gusta mi hija? ¿Sientes algo por ella?

El chico se sintió muy sorprendido por esa iniciativa tan directa pero respondió con confianza

David: Pues… sí señor, la verdad es que su hija me gusta mucho; es la chica más gentil y noble que he conocido, me encanta su forma de ser.

Entonces Gru sacó el papel del bolsillo y un bolígrafo.

Gru: Escucha muchacho, yo amo como no te imaginas a mis hijas y haré lo que sea para que siempre sean felices; ahora, estoy dispuesto a no interferir entre ustedes en caso de que ustedes decidan ser más que amigos pero, antes de que mi hija baje quiero que leas cuidadosamente esto y, si estás de acuerdo con ello, lo firmes.

David sintió un poco de miedo pero aceptó hacerlo, tomó el papel y lo leyó; era una especie de contrato que incluía una serie de requisitos a obedecer para quienes estarían dispuestos a salir con Agnes.

**"Yo _ (escriba su nombre completo aquí); estoy dispuesto a aceptar las siguientes reglas de este acuerdo para tener el consentimiento del Sr. Felonius Gru de salir con su hija Agnes Gru.**

**Advertencia: No firme a menos que en verdad esté dispuesto a obedecer al pie de la letra estas reglas, so pena de sufrir las consecuencias que el Sr. Felonius Gru considere adecuadas para el castigo merecido por desobedecer dichas reglas.**

Entonces seguía una serie de lista.

**Reglas para andar con mi hija:**

**Cuando tengas la edad mínima legal, consigue un trabajo, aunque sea de medio tiempo**

**Entiende que, aunque para mi hija seas el chico de sus sueños, tú no me caes bien.**

**Estoy en todos lados, te conviene saberlo de una vez por todas.**

**Le rompes el corazón, te rompo las piernas o el cuello; tú eliges.**

**Tráela a casa media hora antes de lo acordado por el padre.**

**Te conviene conseguirte un abogado.**

**Si me mientes, lo sabré tarde o temprano.**

**Es mi princesa, no tu conquista o tu premio.**

**No me importaría volver a prisión.**

**Cualquier daño que le hagas, también lo sufrirás tú**

**No revelarás la existencia de este contrato a absolutamente nadie.**

**Firma del interesado. Firma del padre.**

Gru pudo notar claramente y con satisfacción la reacción tan nerviosa que tuvo el chico al terminar de leer; pero no esperaba la respuesta que recibió de él.

David: E… está… bien; lo haré

Gru le dio el bolígrafo sorprendido.

Gru: ¿estás seguro? Aún puedes retractarte

David: No, quiero hacerlo en verdad.

Gru no sabía que pensar de este joven, si era o muy valiente o lo estaba subestimando.

Gru: De acuerdo, es tu pellejo el que arriesgas.

Gru vio que en verdad el joven se arriesgaba al firmar el papel y justo a tiempo porque en ese instante Agnes salía de su habitación y bajaba las escaleras; Gru guardó el papel y el bolígrafo.

Agnes: Ya estoy lista, perdón por hacerte esperar.

Agnes se había puesto bellísima y muy elegante para la ocasión, se había arreglado el cabello en su clásico peinado.

Agnes: Veo que ya conociste a mi padre; espero no te haya hecho sentir incómodo David.

David: Para nada, sólo nos presentamos adecuadamente.

Agnes: Bueno… ya podemos irnos entonces.

Gru: Espera hija, antes de que se vayan debo decirte que tu madre y yo hablamos por teléfono mientras te preparabas y me dijo que te diera esto por favor.

Gru sacó otra cosa pequeña de su bolsillo y se lo dio a Agnes; ella al ver lo que era se sorprendió mucho. Era el paralizador labial de su madre.

Agnes: Papá, no puedo llevarme esto

Gru: Ella me lo pidió de favor, si no me crees puedes llamarle y preguntarle; además a tus hermanas también les pidió usarlo, ya sabes cómo funciona.

Agnes algo dudosa tomó el artefacto y lo guardó en su bolso.

Agnes: De acuerdo papá, te veré después.

Gru: Recuerda lo que te dije, te quiero de vuelta antes de la media noche ¿entendiste?

David entendió la indirecta, ya que ese "¿entendiste?" lo dijo casi mirándolo a él.

Agnes: Sí papá, no te preocupes, volveré a tiempo.

Gru: Bien, diviértete y ve con cuidado.

Ambos se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla; mientras Gru veía cómo los jóvenes subían al taxi, pudo escuchar claramente que Agnes le decía a David en tono de broma:

Agnes: Creo que mi padre te estará vigilando muy cuidadosamente

David no pudo evitar sentir miedo y tembló un poco

Agnes: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes frío?

Gru entonces no pudo evitar sonreír un poco y no supo si sentir algo de admiración por ese chico o total pena.

_Bueno… ¿qué les pareció? Tuve la idea para esta historia hace poco mientras veía la película de Mi Villano Favorito por televisión mientras revisaba mi FB; un amigo me mandó una imagen que me pareció graciosa sobre las reglas que ponen los padres a los chicos que quieran salir con sus hijas y la verdad, me pareció una buena idea escribir una historia sobre ello._

_Espero sus comentarios y también sus críticas. Buen día a todos._


End file.
